1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to packaging, and more particularly to more ecological and economical packaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The predominant package for a compact disc (CD) is currently a three-piece molded plastic box known as a "jewel box". The jewel box includes transparent rectangular front and back covers, and an opaque compact disc holder. The front and back panels are typically hingedly connected along one edge. The compact disc holder snaps onto the back cover to retain or support the CD. Paper inserts or booklets containing graphics and information are typically included in the package such that they are retained to and visible through the front and back covers.
A CD typically measures approximately 120 mm in diameter and 1 mm in thickness. In comparison, the jewel box measures about 143 mm by 125 mm by 10.4 mm. Therefore, the jewel box is volumetrically larger than the CD by more than an order of magnitude. The jewel box not only is larger than necessary, but also requires great quantities of plastic that is not commonly recyclable and is non-biodegradable. As with any consumer good today, there is a strong interest in making packaging more ecological by reducing the use of non-recyclable materials or non-biodegradable.
Further, the jewel box front cover is not opened easily. Gripping the jewel box with one hand while pulling open the front cover with the other hand often proves to be a difficult task, especially for small or older hands. Once open, prying the CD from the compact disc holder is not easily accomplished. The difficulty of removing and replacing the booklet in the front cover nearly eliminates the use of the booklet. During any of these maneuvers the , 10 jewel box can easily be dropped, which, being polystyrene, often breaks.
Besides being cumbersome, the jewel box is difficult and expensive to construct because it includes at least three separate plastic pieces that fit together. The tooling to produce the jewel box and disk holder are expensive to build and maintain. Moreover, while parts of the packaging process are automated, there are several operations which are performed by hand.